Rise of Two Overlords of the Dragon Realm
by Arien Aluin
Summary: Two brothers were torn away from their world and tossed into the dragon realms, a world they only known to be fictional from a video game. They now rely on their own capabilities to survive in a world filled with danger from a war between apes and dragons. Force to stay hidden from this war in a forest that is untouched by the war.
1. Chapter 1

_**Just so to be clear, this is a work in progress story as I will make dumb and unexplainable mistakes that I will not notice. My vocabulary and writing may be bad in this, so bear with me and help point out what I should fix. Criticism is always helpful as long no one is rude or mean about it.**_

_**Enjoy the worst story you will hear!**_

The roar of soldiers filled the lands with terror and death as beings of various species all battle, following their orders and fighting for their lives and their cause. These soldiers belonged to two leaders, two that are blood related and have been together through many years. Yet, their blood now ran cold and their hearts were now empty of their family love as it was now filled with hate and fear. This land was filled with war, and destruction it gave caused cost those who thrived on that land to suffer for it. Those who escaped this land damned the two brothers for their pointless wars for their sibling rivalry, a rivalry that the only way to win in it is to kill one another.

When the soldiers drew tired of fighting they retreated back to their camps under their flags, some stayed in the battlefield to pay respects for their brother or sister in arms, a small truce between the soldiers only. Their respect for each other dead friend or companion was what kept them from continuing the fight until the next day. However, that day will never come as both leaders met under the two moons, their soldiers behind them all unarmed and unarmored.

Both brothers said nothing as they drew their weapons. Their army watched as the two leaders took a fighting stance and began to-

"Matter!"

**Reality**

I lowered my book and turned my head to the right to see the being that made that sound. A creature made out of earth and grass standing tall up to two feet, its body was mostly made of stone and the grass acted like muscles for its joints, a patch of grass was above its flat spade shaped head down to its stone short tail, and a single purple gem for its eye. The little creature appearance made it look like it could get crushed easily, but I know that its appearance deceives many.

What is the name of this being that held a flower in its claws? Well this creature is a Grublin, a type of living earth elemental creature created by some type of magic. There are more like it, but in different shapes and sizes as well appearances too. Though this little grub's name is Samu, I know a name like this does not fit him but I don't give a damn what others say about the name.

I stared down at Samu and reached out at the flower he held up. My bandaged fingers pinched the flowers between them before I pulled it into my hand. This flower's petals were a bright purple that slowly fades out to the tip of the pedals, in the middle is the ovary having a bright sky blue with three stamen coming out of it. A flower like this would seem unusual for many who have never seen it before, but when you live in a world that has never been touched by humanity you would get used to it.

Oh dear, I seem to have forgotten to mention who I am and what I am from the beginning have I? Well let me fixed that so I could introductions out of the way, and give those a chance to know who I am. My name is Andrei, a twenty-eight year old human male, also known as a man. My appearance is somewhat ordinary fit guy with a bit of a long black colored hair, with grey dyed tips, that reach around the back of my shoulder blades, ocean blue eyes, standing tall around six five, and tan skin. The clothes I wore is a light green short sleeved shirt and light blue jeans with a leather belt. My original birthplace is a planet called Earth that only held misery and hate on its surface, but let's talk about this world I have been thrown in with my brother, so I will be changing the subject!

I had read books that have either introduced the main character or characters early in the story or a bit later on in it. However, this is my story and I prefer to tell about myself a bit now and then the rest later. After all, I wouldn't want to worry Samu if I was in thought again.

"A beautiful flower you found in the forest, Samu, I am always curious on where you find them." I said with a soft tone in my voice. My eyes were on the flower as I handed back to Samu, who carefully picked it out of my hand.

"Matter le Mu pu t on him?" Samu said, his English may be a broken one and sounding unintelligent and primitive to the very old days of humanity. I nodded my head and leaned down, letting the grub place the flower between my ear and head. I normally let Samu do this with safe flowers that holds now thorns on them or not poisonous to the touch.

When Samu made sure that the flower doesn't slip off my ear, he gave me a gentle pat on my shoulder. With the signal for me to move I got up and placed my book in my satchel. I look around and take in my reading area. This spot was on the cliff edge of the forest with two trees that have grown and tangle with each other making that arch shade. Over the cliff was a breathtaking view over a grand forest that spread far that the eye could see, a river flows through this forest making a clear path inside this forest. This view was what I like about this spot. Looking to my left was a waterfall in a great distance that you could faintly see the mist from it, near the waterfall was a watermill, house it's wheel slowly moving from the river's force. That was the place that I stay at, well one of them. That watermill is my home, but I also have another place further beyond that watermill.

"Alright Samu, let's head home before dusk. I have to make dinner for tonight." I walk along the cliff's edge to home, Samu following behind.

Each time I made a trip here to home, it always feel like nothing could ruin it, but there always have been few things that tried to ruin my walk home. I remember one time when a boar like creature knocked me off of the edge when I made my way back home, that day I was unconscious and worried many of my friends and my brother. I hit my head on one of the branches, luckily I didn't fractured my skull, from that fall. Now I'm always escorted back home by Samu.

The little grub doesn't mind escorting me to my reading spot and to the house, he actually enjoyed the moment of acting like a child, a child that is an actual earth creature mind you. His only real experience in a fight was between some carnivorous flower and a giant snail with a shell made out of rocks. The rock one he had the most experience in fighting things bigger than him was because how that snail was bigger than me by two more of myself stacked on my shoulder. However, it was slow and it only spat out sticky mucus that is difficult to get out unless you manage to struggle out of that. The only attack it has was spitting, slamming its head down, and hiding in its shell.

Feeling the cool breeze blow through my hair felt relaxed, and since it is summer here being cooled down is a good thing. My gaze fell upon Samu, who hopped and skipped along side me, making happy chirps and grunts. No one would think of an earth created being that looks far apart of the cute could actually have it's happy self be called cute. Suma looked up at me and gave me a thumbs up, making a happy grunt, before returning his attention back in front of him.

As we walk towards the house, I guess I should tell more about myself. You already know my name and my appearance, but I never told you what I do or what sort things that should be known about me. I make weapons as well as armor for these grublins, but there are times when I try to be an engineer on try to create electricity and try to be a good leader for them. Yes, I do try to become an engineer to try and create some electricity and a house that has power in it. Though that project is still out of my reach. What should be known about me is that I am just a guy who does his best to keep his brother alive and care for him as well door for him, so you can put me up on the wall of people who cares and protects the ones he loves, however, I am a bit hard headed when it comes to backing down from a challenge. Now that you know something about me, I can say that I no longer have to say much more about myself instead let my actions do the speaking.

As soon my mind was clear from its thoughts, I look ahead to see that we were almost home. The watermill in front of us was a two story building, having one bathroom, kitchen, living room, dining room, two bedrooms, and the watermill room where the pole of the watermill connects through. The place does have electricity, and yes I know I have said before that I am making a place and this already have electricity inside, but the living room and the bathroom are the only rooms that had an outlet in them. I still plan on making more cable and outlet for the rest of the house, but with the materials I managed to create with my brother, we were only able to make four outlets.

Yeah, I know that cables and stuff involving electricity, and electricity involves machinery, but let me just say we have found a way to work around that. And speaking of we, Suma and I were now on the path to the house. Suma was still his cheerful self, but he still took caution of our surrounding, his single gem eye shows his pupil moving around. You can never tell what grublins are thinking by facial expression or body movement, but that does not mean you can not be clueless from looking at their eyes, or eye in Samu's perspective.

When we reached the front steps of the house, I pulled out a key from my pocket and unlocked the door. Twisting the knob and pushing the door open, we entered, but before Samu came inside he stopped his feet on the wooden steps to clear them of dirt. He ran straight to the living room, leaving me behind to shut and lock the door.

I took off my boots and set them by the door. There was no sign of my brother being here, meaning he was still someplace in this forest either gardening or exploring more to fill in the map he planned on making. With him not in the house I went to the kitchen to prepare a meal for us.

**Time later**

I set two plates with steak and cooked chopped carrots and blue leaves like lettuce, that tasted the same like lettuce but different colors, down on both sides of the round table and sat on one end. Looking out the dining room window I could see the sun slowly setting in the distant, this caused me to wonder if my brother planned on camping than returning home. However, that thought about him camping out was pushed to the side as I heard the door open and closed along with the sound of boots hitting the stone floor. Soon I saw my brother ran around the corner of the doorframe and walked in, taking a seat across from me. His appearance was a bit similar to me except for the hair length and color, height, and eyes. The color of his eyes were a dark shade of green, his hair on reached the back of his neck and always short, the color of it is a dirty blonde, and his height is somewhere around five nine.

The dark blue shirt he wore was stained with green and had dark wet spots around the armpits, showing how he had a workout from running through the forest. I could see small beads of sweat slowly trailing down his forehead as he took a few seconds to catch his breath. This was always normal for me to see him like this, sweaty and smelly. At least it is better to see this than a large amount of blood covering him, but hey that is another story about the blood thing.

"I see you ran back home instead of camping out," I said as I pick up my wooden fork and knife. Slicing my steak in different size strips.

"Yeah, but I rather prefer my brother's meal than my own. I don't have the right skills to trust myself to surface on my cooking while outdoors. Unless you expect me to eat burn meant, vegetables, mushrooms, etcetera." My brother joked as he started on his meal the same way that I am. He wasn't lying about the burnt food part, he actually managed to burn a piece of meat when he tried cooking for me. Let me just say one thing, you must always have a stomach made of steel to handle his burnt cooking.

I smile at my brother's honesty then took a bite from one of the many sliced pieces of the steak. The texture and flavor of the meat was normal as ever having that salty and delicious steak flavor that always tasted good. However, I shouldn't be focus on the meal that much. After swallowing a piece of the steak, I spoke up again.

"Has there been any discovery in your map, I recall you telling me that you would travel farther east." I look up to see my brother with a sad look. That look already gave me the answer I needed to know that he hadn't found anything new other than more of this forest.

"I see, we still don't know if we are the only humans here, or to be accurate the only intelligent being, but do not give up hope on finding life that can think."

My brother perked up a bit and nodded, a small smile on his lips as he continued eating. I left him alone for now and focused on dinner. Tomorrow he may have better luck.

_**Hey everybody I know this beginning chapter is short and not making sense and all, but that is how all beginning chapters of the stories go until you read and and progress through the chapters. Please be patient on this progress of this story as there might be a chance you may like it.**_

_**Cya everyone and hope you all have a good day, peace!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Andrei: Alright, so how does this crystal work?**_

_**Samu: spek! spek!**_

_**Andrei: I just speak? There is no other complicated shit I need to know about this weird-ass crystal that somewhat is carved into an object of a microphone! I am not a singer nor will I ever want to be like one of those children movies characters that always sing!**_

_**Samu: Sin!?**_

_**Andrei: Damn it! No there will be no singing!**_

_**Samu and other Grublins: SIN! SIN! SIN!**_

_**Andrei facepalmed and shook his head: Alright! But no one else other than you guys can hear me sing!**_

_**Samu and the Grubs: Yaaaaaahhhhh!**_

I can tell many beginning blacksmiths about forging in three explanations. One, don't go forging something beyond your experience. Two, be sure to know your tools for forging. And three, don't be a dumbass and try touching the blade after ducking it in the water! Yeah, I know those Man at Arms had a man picked a forged piece from the water with his bare hands, but he left that metal in there to cool down a few seconds before picking it up! There is a reason why my right hand is bandaged was because of my stupidity on trying to catch a half cooled down blade when the tongs lost grip of it. Yeah, I know it was dumb of me to do that and I admit that too, but I was still practicing on forging blades and armor since being in a world with danger almost in every corner you are gonna need protection and a weapon to survive. However, I am still able to use a forge and hold something in my right-hand thanks to a Grublin Shaman, we just called those grubs that know medicine and healing techniques. I don't know why these guys would have grublins like these, but my brother and I only made guesses on why.

Though despite my right hand still healing from touching hot metal, I was back at the forge, holding a pair of tongs as three grubs hammer away on a brick piece of hot metal. You cannot say that creatures made out of earth and grass would be dumb as hell, these little guys are smart enough to follow orders as well think a bit for themselves whenever my brother and I are not around. Like the human saying goes for every living thing and nonliving objects, "Do not judge a book by its cover", or you may be wrong from your judgment by looks.

Now my forge was located in a cave that was the original place my brother and I stayed at before we built that watermill house. The reason, why I have the forge up here, was that I didn't trust myself with fire! I actually accidentally lit one of these grubs on fire when I was pulling an iron hammer from the forge itself, one of the burning coal flew out after I pulled the hammer out, that one piece landed in one of my helpers head catching their grass part on fire! Now you would expect a Grublin made mostly out of earth would not panicked and simple do a drop and roll to put it out. Wrong! That little bastard panicked and flailed its arms everywhere when he ran through the forge! I had to use my waterskin to pour water on him, but I had to chase him first throughout the cave before he ran out of the cave! Luckily he was sensible to just stop and try rolling around to put himself out, that gave me the chance to pour water on him! That grub now had a scorched head that leads down to his tail, we named him Scorched. Fucked up to name a thing that had happened to them, but hey we couldn't think up of a better name than that!

When Scorched and the two grubs finished hammering the hot iron to be flat, I pull the iron back and stuck it back in the forge. This forge is made out of fire bricks, we made these bricks from the best mud we could find and made the shape of bricks from one that could fit in your hand to one that is the length of your forearms and width of both of them together. After setting the piece of flat iron in, Scorched began to pump air through the furnace causing the coals to get night and hot for us to use in heating up metal.

While he was in charge of the heat, I looked around in my forge to see the other two waiting passionately by the flat stone. We didn't have an anvil to create those curves in various blades and weapons, but we managed to go past the use of an anvil with tools and certain shapes and sizes of various iron bars we forged, though it takes twice as long than using an anvil. I looked up at my forge area and remembered how this place looked vacant without my smithing table, tool rack, hanging weapons, grindstone, a barrel of water, a metal barrel of oil, and my boxes full of metal and coal. The space in this cave was a bit small much like a bear den when you enter in, but I managed to work around in this small place and kept everything organized. Boxes in the far end opposite of the entrance, smithing table against the right wall with the tool rack beside it, dull weapons were hanging on the ceiling, the forge up against the left wall, grindstone next to my forge, and a bit round flat stone in the middle with both barrels by it.

"Alrighty, Ledge, Hammer, be ready to start hammering carefully on the edges when I pull the flat metal out, don't want to fatten the edges too much." Yes, that is their name, Ledge is the one on the left with a single cracked gem in his left eye socket, and Hammer is the one on the right with an actual stone hammer on his back. Again don't judge the names I guess!

Both of them nodded their heads and readied themselves for the next step of forging another blade. In all honesty, neither of these three knew how to forge, I had to teach them the basics of smithing and using the forge. It was a long week I had with these three, but the results I have from it was worth it.

"Het! Het!" Scorched shouted out as he stopped pumping air in the forge and rand back to his position. I ran to the forge and used the tongs to pull the heated metal out and set it flat on the edge as the three carefully hammered the exposed edge. After they hammered the edge to what satisfied us, I flipped it and let them repeat what they did last time.

We spent half an hour reheating the metal and shaping the piece into a short iron sword. Forging a blade, hammer, axe, and tool are difficult as hell, but each time we finish on that work we are proud of seeing our result of the time we had spent forging. This wouldn't be any different than any other weapon we had crafted before.

This would be another short day of forging a weapon for the grubs to use. Though I can't really complain about making the weapons for the grublins to give us better protection and a fighting chance to do decent damage than flailing a roughly shaped stone sword around. I can't have any of these guys just being useless for my brother and my own protection, it is better for us to have more helping hands than useless ones that can't do shit!

**Time later**

After forging for about most of the day, the short sword we made looked like Roman's sword without the hilt and handle. We didn't have the necessary material to go past the medieval since we lacked materials and a proper smithing place, but we were able to forge weapons before medieval weapons and armor. If we did have an anvil in our disposal and more tools to use on forging then I could be crafting some iron or steel armor and weapons for the grubs. Sadly we don't have one.

I wandered through the forest to the grublins home, their place is underground and easy to find when you know where the entrance is at. The reason, why I'm going to the grublin's home, was that I had to check in with the shaman, a Grublin that is able to use magic and is capable of learning brewing potions as well knowing the medical treatment. I had to get my right-hand check to make sure the bandages and Nectora leaves are changed; a nectora plant is a big flower with crimson red petals that are the size and width of a human infant.

This shaman that I mention has an unusual look, her, yes this grublin is her because of her voice and how she can actually speak despite not showing any appearance of the gender, she was much taller than any of the grubs; her height was somewhere between my shoulders or below my chest. She had a few flowers growing on her head, green gems that glow and acted for her eyes, four arms with two gem rings on each arm, a row of sharp teeth, and a necklace with a dark purple gem tied on it. She was actually the first Grublin that my brother and I had spoken with in clear English and arrange an agreement. That is just a small history we have with the grublins and their shaman.

When I arrived at the front entrance of grublin's home village, I stomped my foot twice and waited. A trap door in the grassy area was lifted up and opened, revealing a small grub with a stone spear in its right hand. It looked up at me then grunted down the hole before lifting the trap door further up.

I wasted no time and walked down the stairs going underground and arriving at the grublins village. The guard shut the trap door behind me and hopped down the set of stairs, hopping past me as I descend lower from the surface. The first half of the time walking down the stairs was just me leaning my body down to a near crouch before the rest is just standing up without crouching down. If I was an elderly man this would be a pain for my back, but I'm not around that age, yet!

"Matter!" I felt someone tackle my left side, almost causing me to fall off the set of stairs. Looking down at my side at the side, I spotted Samu hugging me and looking up at me, his single gem eye glimmering an orange hue from the burning torches. He may not have the facial expressions to show his expression on how he is feeling, but his body language and tone of his voice tells me that he was excited, happy, and overfilled with joy.

"Hey Samu, how is the little grub doing?" I patted the top of his head, causing the little grub to grunt happily and bounce more. Mentally seeing him of a creature he is, I can see Samu as an excited little puppy. Actually, there has been one time that Samu barked like a dog, though it sounded like a puppy trying to back talk you after you yell it no.

"Godt, wen on walk and got mor metl for yo!" Samu said as he wrapped his arms around my leg and chuckle. Again no one will see this cute other than me, but I don't care! This was an adorable sight to see!

I softly chuckled and patted his head again. Walking with a grub latched onto your leg felt like walking with two fists sized rocks tight to your foot and on your thighs. It may be a good exercise if I was taking a jog around the forest and strengthening my legs with this type of weight, but I do not want to push my luck and physical abilities that I am limited to. Pushing my luck anymore would cause lady luck herself to sent some horrible fortune to me, and I would rather not have that being in a world that is still unknown to my brother and me.

With each step on the way to the shaman, I felt a slight shiver down my back, now this shiver is something I would like to call a warning shiver. I know it sounded weird, but it is much better to have this than a shiver telling you that someone is fucking around the corner or knowing that someone next to you has cash. My brother has the later one, not the first one I mentioned! Definitely not, unless we want to find and see if civilization is near use, but that is not what we want at the moment! Anyway back to the what is causing that shiver, no one think of sex!

I scooted to the side and looked at the spot I was to have seen that a small purple glowing spider was dangling down on a thin soft glowing web string. Now I am no zoologist, but I am pretty sure that a spider in another world would still be a venomous spider! Hey if I knew that it wasn't and just a harmless spider then it is better to be safe than sorry about the unknown!

Raising both my hands up, I swiftly slammed my hands together and squashed the bug between them, a sudden burst of purple goop squirted out from between my hands. This goop stained my bandaged hand and stuck to my other hand like glue. I tried pulling my hands apart, but when I tried to both of them barely budged apart as this purple goop kept them stuck together. Squishing the spider wasn't the brightest though I had, but hey at least I know that its blood and web is some type of clue! So I count this as a win-win in my books.

I pull my hands back and looked at them, this goop of light purple liquid was similar to glue and a very strong type of glue, to be honest. Thankfully my right hand was bandaged so I only had to worry about my left hand. With a few attempts on trying to pry my hands apart and free them from this goop, I had managed to tear the goop apart and free my hands, but both still have the remains of the goop on them. The spider's corpse was in the goop too, but it now looked like a flat spider cutout.

Note to self when finding these spiders, if I were to capture one and put it in a secure cage then there could be a chance I might be able to harvest this goop. However, that will be another time that I would catch another purple spider. Now I have to try to wash the goop off.

I continued to limp my way over to the Shaman's place, Samu still chuckling as he rides my leg and enjoying the ride. He paid no mind of me of squishing a spider between my palms, so it was safe to say that I wasn't in any real type of danger when I killed the thing. Although it was stupid of me to just do that without thinking. However, I am still alive and made a new discovery of another species! So it's a win on my part, even if no one agrees with me.

After a few minutes of walking and cleaning my hands with a wet hot cloth, I stood at the front doors of the grub shaman's house. If anyone would have seen the skulls of various creatures and bones as well jars full of glowing gray goop with tadpole-like fish inside them, they would never want to get close to this place. Unless you are fearless or one who doesn't give a shit about what would happen to you! Then that would be a different story.

I rapped on the door and waited. While I wait for the shaman to open the door, looking down at my left Samu looked up at me and waved before getting off and running away. The reason, why Samu ran, is that how this shaman is basically the leader of them and every leader would want their own privacy from their own kind or subjects. However, my brother and I don't mind their company as they can lend a helping hand or help pass the time, so we enjoy their company.

The door creaked open, my head shot up at the door to see the shaman. She held a staff in her right and, upper right hand to be exact, and two glowing bottles of unknown liquid inside in her left hands. I may not know much about shamans other than them being a medicine witch and grinding herbs together to make medicines.

"Andrei, it is good to see you again, but what brings you here to my domain?" I forgot to mention that Sheele speaks in rhyming words.

"I am here to visit my favorite shaman as well let her treat my hand again," I said and held out my right hand to her. Sheele nodded and stepped aside from the door. I ducked down and entered the house. Luckily this place didn't have a low ceiling or else I would be crouching down the whole time, so I was standing up again.

Inside is what you would expect a shaman would have, a cauldron, herbs tied to strings attached to the ceiling, potted flower, gems, and a couple of animal parts. I could go into a full description of what this place looks like but putting it in words would make it hard for someone to visualize it. This place could be a dream for a novice apprentice of alchemy to be in here, or it could be like their favorite candy shop.

"How is your brother, what has he discovered?" I heard the door closed as well soft pitter patter of Sheele's footsteps beside me. I don't have the faintest idea of what to call her two toe claw-like feet, so I just stuck with calling them feet.

"Samuel is doing well, though he has not discovered anything yet." Taking a seat on a nearby stone bench, I extend my right arm out and let Sheele take a look at it. She didn't waste time on checking my hand as she poked it with her finger and gently rub the palm.

"Your palm is healing well, but there will be red marks that will show and tell. Though you best be careful when you are forging metal." Sheele looked behind herself and pluck a single white leaf from a small potted tree. She closed her hand and started crushing it. As soon as she finished crushing the leaf into multiple small pieces, she gently wipes the remains of the leaf on my palm and wrapped another bandage.

Now I may not know how she managed to get a bandage despite her hands being occupied by holding objects, but she must have put one of the glass bottles away as she crushed the leaf in her hand. And speaking of the leaf, I looked at my hand to see that Sheele finished bandaging it, tucking the end of the bandage under the rest. How she was experienced in being a healer was because she was the first being to ever helped us. Sheele found Samuel and I all cut up by glass and claws, she didn't shun us away or even tried to kill us instead she had her subjects carry us back their home and treated our wounds. If it weren't for her then my brother and I would be dead.

"Your skin will return to its color, so don't you worry about it discolor." Sheele walked away, leaving me to myself as I stared at my bandaged hand. To be honest, knowing that I'm in a different world had thrown me through many different loops, most of them were survival and the rest was trying to start a new life.

With a sigh I lean back and looking at the fire inside the fireplace, watching the twigs and logs burn from the flames. My mind almost drifted off to memory lane if it were for a certain knock on the door that caught my attention. Sheele at the far side of the room ran and opened the door, speaking again in her rhythmic speech.

"Ah, Samuel what brings you here?" Hearing my brother's name made me get up and check on the door to see him standing there with a war hammer in his hand. Something wasn't right, the hammer that my brother is holding was the one he used in a fight, meaning that something happened.

"Sheele it is good to see you again too, but forgive me of being rude on my part. I am here to see my brother he has to know what I have seen!" Alright, that is something I have to be worried about, hearing my brother speaking in a distressed tone has my attention! Well, the hammer did but that's not the point!

"What do I need to see brother?"

**Alrighty, let me see here. Ah! I see people have read my story, that is very surprising, but I should be glad about it! Seeing some favorite this story, as well as a low number following, is good!**

**Though I think most of these grublins would enjoy having more followers and people favoriting this story. Who knows. Maybe they would try something special if they see 10 followers! Thought that is a long way goal for them to have as this story doesn't draw much attention. But! Hopefully, it will in the later days!**

**Samu: Follu we wan mor atten!**

**Andrei: Samu, you can't just boss the readers to follow! This story needs to get more of their interest and start wanting more! So calm your little ass and be patient!**

**Samu: fuk yo!**

**Andrei: Who the fuck taught you to say that!?**

**Samu:...Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Samuel: Seems like we reached a goal pass a hundred readers, though maybe it might be the same people reading the second chapter.**

**Andrei: Don't let that thought put you down brother. Just be glad we had more than a hundred readers, even if most of them are just people rereading the story. So cheer up and be glad we have passed two hundred readers!**

**Champagne pops open in the background with Samu holding the bottle: Ye!**

**Andrei: See even Samu is celebrating too!**

**Samuel: Heh, yeah. You are right about that. I should just cheer up knowing that we have people reading, even if some have imaginations of the game Overlord with the minions replaced by grublins.**

**Andrei: Hey! No spoilers and don't give them the idea that we're going to just start having magic, humans can't obtain them! We are only three chapters in and we got no background for them to know what we are like!**

**Samu: Baka groun!**

**Samuel: You are right about that, but it's best to leave them wondering than knowing.**

**Andrei: Amen brother! Amen!**

The sight of blood is never a good thing for anyone to see unless you are the one who causes whatever to bleed. However, seeing a large amount of blood to create a small puddle was not a good sign to see, and to top of that bad sign were the trees having burn marks and multiple slashed mark on them. It was obvious that there had been a fight in this area, but we were unsure of what had happened here or what fought. Being clueless as many down sides most of those downsides are letting your imagination run wild in the dark side of your mind, thinking of either innocent beings getting mauled or children being killed. That was the downside of what the human mind has when you see this kind of things and not knowing what were the beings responsible for this or who's blood belongs to. Though the only way, we could find out if we stick our heads out and investigate, resting the chance of having the same fate as those unfortunate enough to be the victims.

"I ran to get you and let my group of grubs defend this area and investigate further to see if those responsible for the blood are still here." Samuel walked in the corner of my eyesight, his face was covered by a white cloth, making it hard to see his facial expression. He gauntlets, a chest piece, boots, and shoulder pads made out of leather. Although I already know what was going through his mind that reading his facial is just something to make sure I am right. He was worried as well a bit scared to create such a terrible sight of a large amount of blood.

"It's been we call them back. We will have a higher chance to live than dying from whatever caused this." I tilt my head back a bit to get a better look at my brother. He agreed with me by nodding his head and whistled for his grublins to return. I guess as we wait for his grublins to return I should start doing my investigation of this area.

I walked to the puddle of blood and leaned down, whatever has caused this must have been a big creature as a large amount of blood creating a couple of these puddles. Standing straight and looking around more, I could also give more evidence to that there was something big judging from the small number of blood footprints or paw prints to be exact that stomped the grass and stained them in crimson, but there were also a large number of smaller footprints that were littered all around. Sadly I cannot say what these blood footprints these belongs to since I am no hunter nor do I know much about animals like my brother does. He has more education about wildlife, science, electronics, and machinery than I do. I, on the other hand, know craftsmanship, smithing, construction, math, family, and trading.

We both have our skills that the other does not, but we both made up for those missing skills by sticking together. Like right now how I am inexperienced on hunting and tracking. Samuel, on the other hand, is, his experience in tracking and hunting would help us know what these footprints belong to.

"Brother come over here and see what one of these blood-stained footprints belong to. If they have any resemblances of earth's animals then we may know what animal was here." I stood up and walked away from the scene in this area, letting Samuel have a look at this. He wasted no time in examining the footprints around this area.

As I wait for my brother to dwell into his memory of animals and tracks, I let myself wander around the area, keeping an eye out for anything that was abnormal. I should start explaining many things right now about what my brother and I know about this world. We are not clueless about what this world is and its history, I can thank Sheele for telling us what she knows.

This land has been destroyed and rebuilt multiple times by war and chaos. Countless deaths of dragons, khajiit, moles, apes, canines, llamas, rat-like moles, and many other beings that were casualties of war. And how the planet itself literally blew up and fixed itself from dragons messing with power! Hearing that for the first time that this planet had actually blown apart and then was put back together by a dragon was unbelievable, my brother and I could not wrap our minds off reality believing that to be true, but we manage to cope with the knowledge of knowing that. Hell if someone would have told me that one of the countries on earth managed to make a new continent by using all the materials they have to make it, nobody would believe! Although knowing that dragons existed here made me wonder if any of them would be hostile like the wyverns. The first encounter with one wasn't a pleasant one since nearly being stabbed, poison, and chomped at was not a good thing to experience for your first encounter, but I can say that they have a peculiar taste after cooking them without any seasonings. That would be another time to tell that story.

Knowing that dragons and other mythical creatures exist can really make one feel like they have no chance against them, humans never had magic nor have fought anything bigger than an elephant with bows and arrows. I'm not sure if bullets would penetrate a dragon's rough scale and hide. The thought of being in combat with one fills me with fright, how would one such as I will be able to take down a beast that is bigger than two semi-truck stack on top of each other. I highly doubt that an iron blade could penetrate their scales! No! I highly doubt that steel would be strong enough to leave a scratch on their scales! The more I think about dragons the thought of facing one causes me to shake and feel afraid of them. I'm not sure if I would feel comfortable around them.

We were lucky to arrive at this world after a year when the planet was destroyed and rebuilt. If my brother and I arrived during the war of planet annihilation by the purple dragon, I highly doubt we would survive all the chaos. Survival in a forest filled with beasts that could rip a man apart with their teeth is one thing, but surviving during a war is unlikely.

My eyes caught a glimpse of something shining in the grass away from all the blood and footprints. I walked over to what caused shined in the grass and saw a spear, its shaft was snapped off about a few inches away from the socket. Picking the broken spear up, I noticed that the blade design was different. Instead of being a plain angular blade or leaf blade this one had a harpoon shaped blade and a longer sharper. Whoever designed this weapon meant this to be piercing, but pulling it out would cause major damage by tearing the flesh more. It may no longer have any use as a spear, but it is still a weapon when using it as a dagger.

"Brother, I think I know what these tracks belong to!" Samuel yelled as well informing me that he has something. I walked back to my brother, holding the broken spear in my right hand. He noticed the weapon and looked up at me.

"As do I too." I nodded to him and looked at the scene. "So what do these footprints belong to?"

"The smaller ones belong to apes, but the bigger ones…I don't know. All I can guess is whatever they attack is tough and hard to kill." My brother knelt down and used his hands to follow the footprints before pointing in a direction on where they led. "These footprints go east. We might be lucky to see if we could trade with these apes. We only know that they hate dragons, nothing about them attacking anyone."

He wasn't wrong about that. Sheele only told us that apes mainly attacked the dragons out of hate, nothing about attacking other beings. However, we can't be sure if they won't be hostile towards anything that is not them.

"If we find their camp," I commented. We can't really be sure that we have a chance of finding an ape camp. Hell, we can't be sure if they are friendly to strangers! "Though it will make our lives easier, we could start a trade with them."

"That is only if they have something worthy to trade for!" Samuel pointed out. He does have a point if they don't have something valuable that we want then we won't bother trading with them. Although, that does not mean we won't want we want from them. Who could report an incident that happened at their camp if there was nobody there, to begin with?

I nodded my head in agreement on that and looked at our grublins. All of them were armed with iron weapons; swords, knives, and a rare few hammers. If we were to go into a fight against apes then we have weapon advantages to fight back, but we are not going in without a plan!

Samuel and I followed the bloody footprints further away from the scene, our grublins followed behind. Something felt off about this, the amount of blood we found along the footprints sent off alarms in my head. I ignored those alarms as I was not worried about what we would find, but I began to worry about what we may find. Human imagination and eeriness can start making you imagine what you would find, I hate that part of being human. I know we all have our weaknesses and flaws, but I rather not have too many or it may be the cause of my in the future! And I am not planning on dying!

The bloodied footprints were starting to become fewer in number, instead of seeing multiple footprints we were now seeing one. This one we now followed was bigger than the others, but it still was an ape footprint. Think of a regular ape footprint and then times that by two times the size. An ape footprint bigger than the rest means that there is a bigger ape that might have led those smaller footprints that made up most of the footprints until now. I am starting to think that these apes may have the big guy be the leader, the big bloodied footprints hint it because if a man stays behind a group of people who are being the flesh shields then that man must either be the leader of that group. Now, this is just a guess that I have from following a big footprint, I could be wrong and say that the big guy was a final resort if the smaller footprints were to be killed off, but there is no harm in making theories like these. My theory that I lean towards more is that the big footprints were the leader of these smaller smalls, and I'm sticking to that theory.

As continued to follow the big ape bloodied footprints, there was a sudden smell of iron, now the reason why I mention this smell right now than because was that how the scent of it was obvious and it was the only thing we are smelling now. I scrunched up my nose and bear with the smell. My brother already has something covering his nose, helping him from smelling the blood. Me? I got no mask to help protect my nose from the smell. All I got was a full heavy armor made of stone, vines, and clay. Yes, I am wearing stone armor, minus the helmet turns out high ranked grublins are well armored and equipped with spears and war pikes all made of stone, again I can't craft anything that is not swords, hammer, and knives. I am just stuck with wearing stone heavy armor, and let me tell you something that is not a secret. Stone is heavy as fuck! I am just lucky to do a jog in this armor because DAMN this thing is heavy!

We suddenly came to a halt. My eyes widen from what I was seeing in front of me, the body started to shake a bit from fear, and mind racing! In front of us was a dead dragon, its wings were sliced off, horns, and the tail too! The scales that weren't stained in blood shown that its original colors before being mostly covered by its own blood, a dark amber, its underbelly was bright yellow, tail has some sort of a pike appearance for the tip, and the spot around the head where the horns should be at tells me that it must of two horns on each side of its head. There wasn't much to describe this dead dragon's appearance since their body was just fucked up, most of its sides and back had cuts and gashes that looks like it has been attacked with spears and some sort of bladed mace.

I know that seeing a beast like this that could eat me whole with one bite from its jaws wouldn't be a sad sight to see, but it is too me. Although there wasn't much for us to do here than look at the corpse of a dragon, we still have to try finding that ape camp. Of course, it was dumb enough to try and find the apes after they hunted a dragon, but it doesn't stop us from wanting to start a trade with them.

"I never thought we would see a dragon this close." My brother walked over to the corpse and looked over at the head of the mighty beast. The head itself was bigger than my brother.

"Luckily we met a dead one than a living one. I wouldn't want to get attacked by a dragon that is bigger than our house." Yes I know that was a dumb thing to say and you shall shut up for mocking me! So let me explain, I am not sure if dragons are smart enough to tell the difference between ape and man, we may be an advanced evolution of them, but still, I don't know how smart these things are! All I know right now from proof that they are smart enough to kill a dragon without casualties.

"You think we may try carrying the corpse back and see if we could salvage the body to use for something? We can always see what its bones and scales are useful for." As much as I don't like dragons, I didn't disagree with my brother instead I agreed with him.

"If we can find good uses for each body part then it will be worth it, but we can't eat the meat on it. Don't know if the apes used anything poisonous to kill this thing. So no go on eating it." Samuel nodded and rounded up his grublins, telling that the corpse should be taken back home, but not near it.

The grublins weren't dumb, they know what they can and can't carry the whole corpse in a group, but that does not stop them from taking an alternative course. Ten of his grublins all charged at the corpse and began to start chopping the limbs. I already know what they plan on doing, so there wasn't a need to imagine how they would carry the corpse.

We searched around the area to discover the apes' tracks, their footprints in the mud made it easier to follow since mud always leaves a trail whenever something walks through it. Samuel and I decided to leave his grublins at the dragon's remain before we continue to follow the tracks. With the lack of numbers in our group would make it easier for us to sneak, and since we are unsure of the apes we plan on sneaking around where the apes made camp at.

**Time Later**

I never thought I would see the day of witnessing something that was most fucked up in my life. Just thinking about the word "apes" and guessing that they have some sort of civilized way of living just like humanity does, but no that is completely wrong! Apes are nothing than just dumb asses, they barely have much of a camp and showed no respect for their own kin! For example, a small ape that is the size of a child just walks up to a bigger ape and the next thing you know is that small ape is challenging the bigger ape to be a leader of the group and he gets slapped away from the big ape! That's how they are civilized, the strong lead the weak and they don't care about the appearance of their weapons, their weapons are just random hammered down metal that is sharper to cut and tear into the flesh. I can say that these apes can be compared to barbarians; a group that is not part of a big civilization or a group of savages not really caring about anyone's life than their own.

Communicating with these apes would not be a wise idea to do as none of them seems to be educated or have any brains for talking other than just spouting random things out of their mouths at each other. But there is a but in this one! Before Samuel and I agreed to just ignore them and sneak away from the camp, there was an orangutan that was ordering the apes and doesn't seem to act like a barbarian, and he spoke clear English than broken English that the apes were speaking in! Of course, now my brother and I were debating whether to try speaking with these apes.

"Do you really think we would have a shot at talking with them? I don't think we can go into their camp and demand for their leader to just come out to talk about trading. Hell, they may just try to cut us down then just talk." Samuel may be right on that, these apes would just ignore our attempts on being friendly and willing to talk things out. However, that didn't throw the chance of having a word with the orangutan, he is smart and knows how to boss these apes around without them retaliating against him!

"I believe we have a chance to talk with them, but not with the apes. No, with the orangutan that commands them. If we could just have a word with them then we may have the chance to trade with them, hopefully, something valuable or useful for our survival." My brother looked up at me, his expression may be hidden but I know what expression he was making. I patted my brother's head and looked back at the camp. We were just on the outskirts of the camp hidden behind some bushes and trees that hidden us from the eyes in the camp, the element of surprise was on our side and having that will be what may help us if the apes were to be hostile against us.

"It's okay brother, if worse comes to worst then we will kill them all." I know that was fucked up to say, but if things were to go bad then killing them will be our last retort. "Lead my grubs and hide them well around the camp, I will draw in the attention and bring them all the center if things start to go downhill and the orangutan tries something up his sleeve then kill them. The element of surprise is still in our grasp."

Samuel was now in charge of leading my grubs to their designated places around this camp as I draw in most of the apes' attention. How I plan on gaining the attention of most everyone in this camp was simple. Just walk in there and cause a commotion that would catch everyone's attention, even if involves me punching the leader of these apes. Either way all j just have to do is get everyone's attention on me and the rest will be my brother's turn until it's mine.

I walked out of the bushes to the camp, having a noncaring expression on my face as I stroll across the clearing to the camp. There were two apes that were stationed on the edge of the campsite, both of them spotted me and held out their sword and spear at me. They threatened to cut me down where I stood if I come any closer. Of course, I ignored their threats and continued walking, causing both apes to prepare to strike me down. Right before I got into their striking range, I stuck my hands up and spoke in a voice that I saw right for lying.

"Parton me strangers, but I would want to discuss things with your boss. I have valuable trades with me that may catch everyone in this camp's attention. I may even have a weapon or two that may catch your eyes." I may not be the best at doing voices like my brother, but doing the voice from the merchant from RE (Resident Evil) 4 is the only one I can do. Both apes looked at each other then at me.

"Why merchant come here than dragon city or small village?" The ape on the right asked he was armed with a sword that seemed to be in poor condition. If he were to hit something harder than iron it could possibly break the blade off. Something I must keep a note of right now as small valuable details can help in many ways.

"Dragons are bothersome creatures that believe they are the only to be on top of the world, that they be the leading species for everyone to follow. Making trades with a dragon is no good strangers, but making deals with others is better. This camp needs weapons to pierce through their scales, armor to protect them from a dragon's breath, and enchanted charms to help protect them or give them strength. Why would a traveler such as I pass the opportunity on that?" My own words and sentences I speak from my mouth sounded reasonable if I was in their perspective, their weapons were not made to last much longer and held no enchantments. I bet I made their imaginations go wild from thinking of an enchanted weapon or armor.

Looking at the second ape on my left, his weapon was a spear with two spikes coming out of the blade's sides, a weapon like his could cause major damage to the stomach if he pulls the spear out of a victim. I turn my gaze away from the weapon to the ape holding it, his head was up showing that he was thinking. This was a good sign that I was getting the ape's interest in my words of lies. Maybe this could work out well for me, giving me the chance to get in the camp.

I looked at the other ape and saw him staring down at me, his eyes were on my stone armor. This was worrying me as my appearance may get me caught and show ape that I may not be a merchant but someone else. He continued to stare at my armor, not taking his eyes off of my armor, until he spoke.

"You wear stone. Stone heavy?" Okay, maybe I didn't have to worry at all. This fucking ape was a complete idiot.

"These stones were heavy, but no longer are. My medallion makes them light as leather, they barely slow me down, Stranger." The ape seemed to be amused and interested as a grin forms on his lips. He looked at his buddy and nodded his head.

Stepping to the side and gesturing his hand to the camp, the ape told me to enter. Of course, I walk past them, but both apes escorted me. Gotta say that I was not expecting this to just be an easy go plan that the two who were lookouts let a random stranger in stone armor stroll right in! Hell, I didn't haven't anything on me to show that I claim to be who I lied to be! A merchant should have something that is more valuable than some made up medallion to make one stronger, he should have either some valuable stuff that looks fancy! Why am I getting fussed up about this!?

As I walked through the camp, I began to notice how these apes didn't care about the conditions of their camp. Cages were stacked on each other, containing creatures that I have and have not seen before. Most of the inhabitants in this camp stared at me before following us. Curiosity must have gotten the better of them as seeing a creature new would catch everyone's attention, but what is new could be dangerous.

When we made it to the middle of the camp, I could see that most of the apes here followed us. The number around were close to a dozen maybe a little bit more. My brother should have a chance to sneak into the camp with our grubs and set them in places for a sneak attack, but knowing him he would probably deal with the small fries outside of the ground. There are still those who haven't followed their curiosity.

"What is going on? What is going on? Why are you fools doing here!? I did not…" I followed the source of the voice as he stopped dead in his tracks when he emerged from the group of apes. It was the orangutan that Samuel and I saw earlier. Wait a minute was his accent British!? No, I must be imagining things.

I was brought back to the world of reality when the orangutan cleared his throat. "What is this thing doing here? Who brought it in!?"

Well, that is just plain rude, however, his accent is British. The apes around pointed at the two that stood beside both my sides. Didn't expect them to just throw the two straight under the bus with the bus driver looking.

Before things start to escalate, I intervene and explain why I was here. "Strangers, be calm and still. I am a merchant that traveled these lands far and wide, my wares are for many whoever can trade valuable items. Do not start believing trouble is here. I am here to trade and catch many interests in my wares."

The orangutan looked up at me and squinted his eyes. I could see his two beady eyes going up and down, taking in every detail of my appearance. I should have borrowed my brother's mask or at least made myself one, so I wouldn't have to worry about someone seeing through my bullshit.

"If you say you are a merchant then where is your cart of goods?" He asked, his question hinted that what he asked was a test.

"A merchant always knows to keep his valuables away from new encounters. None will know if one is friend or foe, Stanger. Even if I were to be slain my fellow friends would carry on and know to avoid dangerous beings." I am not sure if there have been moments like that from what I said, but it does show if one had done this then their treasures and items would be safe from the wrong hands.

The orangutan looked up at me and smiled. Seemed like he bought the lies and was now satisfied knowing he has a merchant here who is wise. Though since I convinced him that I am wise, there wasn't anything to convince him to see me as a merchant.

"And what goods do you sell? If you came here then you must have seen what may have caught your interest." Now I'm not sure if this was a test of knowing if I was a merchant, so I had to keep on acting.

"That may depend on what you're looking for. If you want to find a weapon enchanted to be unbreakable and use one of the many elements then I have weapons similar to that. Armor be capable to withstand a golem's strength. Or are you looking for jewelry to give you unnatural abilities…" As I said this I spotted one of the grubs through the legs of the apes, running behind them. Seemed like he has started getting them into position. "I have many things that you would enjoy having. All come from places around the world, artifacts or new inventions. One of the places I have traveled through were skilled marksman, killing anything that may be just a dot in our eyes, just by a pull of a trigger. They called their new weapons a gun, similar to the crossbow, but they are capable of shooting a small ball of lead into a being and tearing the flesh and skin within a matter of seconds."

As I start to continue with my diversion, Samuel and the others were going around behind the apes. They may have already dealt with those who weren't in this circle of apes. The numbers we have don't compare to the apes because we are relying on stealth and chaos along with confusion. Sure they may have more than a dozen, but we have around thirty and the element of surprise too. The headcount of big apes in the circle was around four or five, all on the outer edge of the circle, though the small fries that are the same height as the grubs were the rest. However, if I count numbers of two humans and thirty grubs then we may be able to kill them all without giving us much of a fight.

"Weapons like mine in the carriage could replace those you have. It could even do well for your next battle!" The apes around all nodded their heads and roared. There was some muttering among them, but all of them agreed and were happy. Sadly that happiness won't last long.

"Then what would a live dragon be valuable too if we were to trade it for you?" I felt my blood froze and eyes widen. He can't be serious! No that had to be impossible if he was talking about the dragon corpse from earlier then he doesn't know I have already seen it.

"Stranger, you jest? How can one obtain a dragon without it roaring or the sounds of a chain being rattled by its attempts to free itself?" I hope the orangutan was just joking and trying to pull my leg. However, that look in his eyes told me differently. My body slightly shivered as I tried my best not to panic.

"It is not a full-grown dragon, but a juvenile dragon. We killed what we believe was the father of it when it trespassed our territory. I believe you could train the pink dragon to be your personal pet to scare away thieves and bandits." He gestured his hand in a direction, causing the apes in that direction to move to the side. There was a cage bigger than the apes. Inside this cage was a pink dragon, like what the orangutan had said, its underbelly, horns, and wing webbing were a creamy white color, and its spikes trail down between its shoulder blades and three more spikes going down the base of its tail. The horns it has just curls back from its head, making it perfect to just stab someone when it rams into them.

"A...A live juvenile dragon would give you the chance to arm a small army around a hundred apes with enchanted weapons, armor, and more. If you are willing to obtain another then I will see if I could obtain more for an army of thousands." I rest a hand on my chest and looked at the orangutan. Hopefully my bullshitting would help me out now, seeing a dragon made me lose my thoughts and now I'm scraping the surface of coming up lies to use.

"Enough for a small army? Then you shall have the dragon, my good sir!" He raised his hand up. I grasped his hand faked a smile.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see Samuel on top of one of the cages, waving his arms. That was the signal for me to attack. I held tight to the orangutan's hand and tilt my head, reaching behind me to grab the socket of the broken spear.

"I have something that I want to return…" I dropped my act and looked down at the beast and grinned, pulling the "dagger" out. "A spear I found broken in the grass near a puddle of blood. Thought you might want it!"

Without a second of hesitation, I pulled the orangutan close and shoved the dagger in his chest. Everyone around was stunned from the sudden event, and soon that was taken advantage of. I could feel the warm blood flowing out of his wound onto my hand, but I didn't let the blade linger inside him anymore instead I pulled the blade out then thrust it back inside him.

Soon chaos began as grubs climbed onto the bigger apes back, slamming their hammers into their skulls or driving their blades in their necks. Samuel jumped off the edge of the cage and tackled one of the big apes, bashing his skull with a stone mace. I pulled the spear out of the orangutan's chest then kicked him back. The corpse bashed against the dragon's cage. My mind was clouded with the will of fighting, ignoring my fear of dragons.

I charged at one of the smaller apes around me and plunged the dagger in their skull. Blood splattered out as I withdrew my blade, some of it gushed out on me, covering a bit of my face. Turning around and stabbing another ape in the chest, grubs were all jumping off the big apes and landing onto the smaller ones. Some of the small apes were smart enough to throw the grubs off of them, a rare number of two managed to knock off other grubs from their friends. I managed to catch one of the grubs that were thrown off, but at the cost of losing the spearhead in the ape. With a quick reaction, I threw the grub back at the ape, knocking the damn beast on his back. Within a short amount of time, the grub swung both its arms down and smashed the ape's face with a stone hammer.

After throwing that grub back, I looked around my surroundings. Every ape around were killed except for three. They were backed up into each other looking at everyone around, soon their eyes locked onto mine as stared at them. Their lives were in my hands and I could say whether they live or die, but the purpose for this surprise attack was not to lower the numbers instead it was meant to slaughter everyone in this call. I raised my arms and gained everyone's attention.

"No survivors," I said as I swung my arms down. The apes screeched and roar in panic when they tried to flee, but the grubs jumped on them. The screams and sounds of bones breaking and flesh being torn filled the air. After everyone was done, I looked back at my brother.

"Today counts as a victory for is, not because of this fight or the threat they are, but the loot we gain from it."


	4. Chapter 4

Andrei: How long has it been since the last chapter of this story came out?

Samuel: Hmm I say about maybe a few weeks, possibly more?

Sammu: Wek!

Andrei: Huh, and we still haven't gotten to the good stuff.

Samuel: Maybe we might today, or maybe tomorrow.

Andrei: Yup.

Ember: Hi!

Andrei: *Screams like a girl* Ahhhh!

I stared at the unconscious dragoness in my bed as three emotions ran through me; fear, vigilance, and boredom. Two out of the three were stressing me out because now there was a fucking dragon in my bed thanks to my brother saying, "If we put the dragon in a bed then it may think they are in safe hands, it wouldn't get the wrong idea," and I hope his words stay true! Dragons were something that I did not want to fuck with! Like they can fucking kill us faster and in a terrible way by either having one's neck being torn out from their teeth or being burnt to a crisp in agonizing pain! They are what caused my fear because now there's so fucking many from Sheele's story when the grubs were under the power of a corrupted purple dragon, pretty much the thing just enslaved what he created and knew that they have the will to think of their own. There were many dragons that sieged the purple dragon's fort and destroyed anything that he created after the "wall of fire" calmed down and the planet put back together after being shattered into big floating planet islands. Like how does one kill a dragon if the person was caught in sight and barely have any weapons to pierce their tough scales and hide?

Samuel and I carried the dragoness back to the house, we had trouble at first on who gets to carry her at where, but of course, my brother had recommended me to lift the heavy part of her, by that I mean the dragoness' rear ass! How we figured the dragon was a SHE was by accident when we walked down a small hill, tripping on a rock and falling flat on my back with a dragon's rear end in my grasp was the most traumatizing thing ever! The horror of feeling...its...huh...HER… slit on my face. Yeah…now then, after we carried the dragon back home, my brother insisted that we put her on my bed, but I refused and said we could put her on his. However, being the persistent little pain in the ass brother, he made a bet if one of use wins at rock, paper, scissors, then the dragoness does not go in their bed! OF COURSE, I FUCKING LOST TO MY BROTHER! And that's how she ended up on my bed, losing to a fucking bullshit child's game of rock, paper, scissors.

Carrying the dragoness has its tolls on us, my arms and shoulder were aching from lifting and keeping a hold on the dragon. I am unsure if it would be rude to say this about a female since she was not a human, but gonna say it anyway. She weighs so fucking much that I believe I was carrying around two or three hundred pounds with my brother, why she felt so heavy I have no clue. The dragoness' height was just a mere foot away from being tall as I, comparing it when she's on all fours. So how the flying fuck does she weight so much, looking at her appearance it does not look like she has any pounds since she was a bit skinny and seemed easier to carry like a dog, a big big dog with two people holding it.

The scales and body parts the grubs collected were sent to Sheele. She could do something about skinning the hide and peeling them off with minimum amount of damage to the scales. Getting the meat off would be responsible for the grubs since I am still unsure if the meat has any poison in them from the apes' weapons. Speaking about the apes, after the slaughter of them at their camp, we gain new weapons for the grubs but only around thirty cruel crafted steel weapons and armor. Although there were only a few pieces of armor that fit us humans and the grubs, we managed to pick what would help us and stuffed the rest in a chests to be scrapped and reforged to size it up for the grubs since they now require armor since having a better weapon would be useless if they were killed before they even have the chance to swing the weapon. Killing the apes and stealing their loot may have helped up in survival, with better weapons we could have the chance to hold our own against more dangerous beasts, but since the weapons were crudely made, we cannot rely on their conditions to hold after a few blunt force against armor or tough hide. So I am back to needing to craft more quality weapons to handle the rough use of its user and be able to sharpen with ease and last longer.

A sigh escaped from my mouth as I stared at the sleeping dragoness. Maybe I could catch a break from keeping an eye on her to get something to munch on and try relaxing too? Staying up most of the night and sleeping on the floor was taking its toll on my body, trying to keep my eyes open right now was taking more of my energy than it should. Damn my brother, he either meant for this to happen or was just oblivious about my fear of dragons.

"Fuck it," I muttered and pushed myself off the chair to my feet, swaying a bit from my weight. "Another full night would leave me starving and weaken my body, I cannot go without a meal again."

With the least bit of care in the world now, my need for eating and sleeping took over. I left my bedroom and shut the door, I did not even lock it, before going downstairs to get a bite to eat and then get some shut-eye. Chances of the dragon waking up without me being there to hit her on the side of the head with a pan were high, but there could be a small chance she will stay asleep.

-?-

When the sound of the door being shut and footsteps growing distant, I took a risk and barely open my eyes to see if whatever the thing was would be gone. It was and that filled me with relief from my eeriness and eased my fear of being found out that I was awake the entire time and being beaten again like the apes had done to me when they found me hiding after they killed Firgarrus. What would my mind be if what I had experience happened to me again? How could I defend myself, they were much stronger than the apes and the grublins were under their control and have better leaders that had courage and a plan to walk upon the camp and lied about being a merchant before killing the apes leader right in front of them, they may not have shed too much blood during the fight they started, but those things have shown the world that they did not have the same mind as an ape instead they were better than them! The things may have saved me and carried me through the forests, but what they did was unspeakable! I cannot really believe one of them lost hold of me and fell under me, why did something like that had to happen!? Why did my personal privates have to be invaded by an ape-like creature, I wanted Spyro to be the one! My snout was buried in the creature's pillow, which was soft, to suppressed an approaching scream, but that scream did not come.

The burning feeling in my cheeks soon cooled down and my mind was no longer clouded from the incident. I lifted my head from the pillow and whimpered. It just was not fair how a creature was the first to seem that part of me.

"Okay Ember, calm down. If you start to lose yourself and make any loud sounds then he will know I'm awake." As my mind began to calm down from my small temper tantrum, there was a sudden loud thud sound from beneath. Hearing that sound caused me to panic and go back to sleep like a young dragoness who stayed up late and tries to deceive her parents that she was asleep. I listened closely for the door, to hear the quiet squeaks from the hinges for the hint to know if he was here. The feeling of butterflies in my stomach fluttering around and the legs of spiders crawling down my back suddenly began to happen, my paws were clenched and my tail was tucked between my legs as I waited and listen for the creature to return. My mind began to race in panic as the thought of being found out of being awake the entire time, what would he do!?

Suddenly I felt my mind calm down as a certain memory of both of them began to replay. I remember them talking to each other, one was stressed and worried, he even admitted that he was scared of dragons and did not want to free me from my cage, yet the other one already knew about his fear of dragons and dismissed the pleases. He told his brother that having a dragon would ease his fear as well help dismiss them, by the ancestors he even mentioned of me being some sort of pet. However, the brother disagreed and argued, but soon that fell on death's ears when he opened my caged and picked up my head and pet me. I could not have believed at the time after the creature crawled into my cage and stroke my cheek would just comfort me and make me feel like I was in safe paws, though seeing all of them and a pack of grubs killing every ape always reminded me that they could kill a dragon. Well, I may be giving them too much credit and exaggerate that they might be able to kill one, but still, they did kill all those apes without even getting a scratch on them. Do not know why the brother agreed to carry me despite his fears of dragon, all I heard during the conversation between them while my cheeks were being rubbed were them agreeing and disagreeing before the whole thing changed into me being lifted from the cage with multiple pair of paws, well hands because that what the khajiit called theirs, and carried out. From there the rest was just present history of one of them tripping and having me sit on their faces with them screaming and trying to lift me up. Still mad at the one who saw my privates before I could even get Spyro to be my first.

Opening my eyes, I looked at the door. The creature did not come back. Maybe something had happened to him downstairs? No, maybe it was just something that fell and hit the floor to cause that thud sound, though would whatever they have downstairs would make that loud sound?

Curiosity soon clouded my mind as I rolled on all fours and hopped out of bed. It would not hurt to just take a peek.

Crawling out of bed, I tipped toed my way over to the door and carefully opened it to avoid making the slightest noise. I peeked my head out of the opening and looked around to see small hallway with two doors on the opposite side of me, a small wooden stand with a candle on top of a metal tray, a large gray and dark orange fur rug leading from the stairs on the right to the wall on the left, and two Vixboars skulls mounted on the walls with their tusks cut short. The ones who carried me here barely have much of decoration in their second-floor hallway, but I should not be focusing on that.

Pushing the door open wider, I slipped my slimmed body through and pushed the door shut with my tail. A soft click came from the door when it was shut, I crept my way to the stair's railings and looked down over the edge to see one of them at the end of the stairs laying flat on their chest. Quickly I pulled my head back and sat on my rump, my paws rested on my cheeks as I silently panicked.

"By the ancestors, one of them is dead on the floor!" Without thinking of my actions, I peeked my head over the railings again to see the creature still there on the floor. "I have to get out quick! The other might believe I may be the cause of his brother's death!"

With haste, I galloped down the stairs and made a sharp turn before jumping down the stairs. I landed on top of the dead creature and looked down to see it breathing, his sides barely expanded out before shrinking back. I froze as realization slams down on me like a boulder, the thing was not dead but was asleep. Relief flowed through me as I calm down knowing that he was not dead, but soon another problem popped up when a groan came from him.

"Oh no! He's waking up!" Whipping my head around, I searched for someplace to hide, but there was no place nearby that I could just jump over and hid behind. "Okay Ember, there is not a place nearby to hide. That only means..."

Without a thought, I laid down on the creature in the hope that he would not panic and think that I was friendly, though doing this was going to be embarrassing. When I felt him shift under me, he pushed himself on to his side, a groan came from him as his hand rests on his head. He did not seem to realize that I was on his legs until he tried to move them, his head whipped down at his legs and those small eyes of his widen as his gaze went up and met mine. We both stared at each other in awkward silence as none of us made a single move. My mind was quickly trying to think of a way to change the dead silent awkwardness between us, thoughts of just speaking out popped up, but another thought of the creature screaming and kicking erased that thought. This creature was one of the brothers that were afraid of dragons, he may be paralyzed in fear of seeing me on top of him! What was I thinking of laying on him!?

For a moment the thing opened his mouth and then closed it, his attempt of speaking or screaming seemed to be held back as his eyes darted to the left and right before making eye contact with me again. His legs slowly moved underneath me, he was probably trying to see if he could pull them out, but the look on his face showed that what he wanted was not possible. Soon his legs stopped moving as his nails scratched the wood. The hope of him not panicking was rising, he seemed to be calm so far, just only immobilized from my weight on his legs and frozen in fear.

Maybe I could try talking to him and calm him down? He seems to be docile and unable to move because of my weight, though I am unsure if he would understand me in his panic state. The only way I will know if it works is to try it and see how it goes.

"Are you comfortable?" WHAT SORT OF QUESTION IS THAT!?

The creature blinked and looked down at his legs, giving one of them a wiggle before shaking his head. He spoke out in a soft and shy voice, "C-could you perhaps lean a bit to the right, m-my left leg is feeling numb..."

I shifted my body to the right, letting him move his leg out from under me. This was all going well, he had not panicked and screamed and I had not done anything to scare him. Maybe he would calm down if I continue talking with him.

"What are you? And who are you?" I only asked two questions, only two because asking him anymore would make it difficult for him to answer when his mind was already in a state of fear.

"...I am a human. And my name is Andrei, Andrei Coal." Andrei answered, his voice still had that soft and shy tone, but I was able to hear him.

A question popped in my head as I repeated the word hooman, which was a species I had never heard before, though there are many species that still have not been listed in the books. Taking my eyes off of Andrei, I looked around the room to notice how decorated it was with wooden shelves, animal hides and horns, carpets, furniture, and a fireplace. This whole place looked so relaxing to be at and has a homey feeling to it.

My attention was caught when a sudden growl came from Andrei, I looked down to see him holding his stomach and looking up at me with fear in his eyes. Tilting my head to the side, I was confused as to why he was scared until I felt my stomach grumble and heard it growl. It had been a while since my last meal and that may be the reason why he was scared, he probably thinks that I would eat him to satisfy my hunger. Although I do not want him to be afraid of me if he believes his life would end by me that my attempt to calming him down would be all for nothing!

"Do you have anything to eat?" What I asked may have not been the wisest thing to stay in this situation, but that was one of the things I could think of quick in this situation! Andrei nodded his head.

Without saying anything, I stood up and let the hooman crawl out from under me and stand up before walking into a room with me following behind. The next roomed looked similar to a dining hall, but a very very small dining hall with only a single table and four small chairs that would not support a young dragon's weight. Seeing this part of the building being less decorated by animal hide and horns, I could understand how they only kept this room bare and devoid of any decoration that could be stained by food. However, I can not but help myself and think of what a hooman eats as they were a new species in my books.

We entered another room, but this one was different than the last one we were in. The room had a stone oven, a fireplace with a small pot next to it, a big rectangular-shaped stone, two small stone bowls with four metal rods holding them up and circular flat sheet of metal, and a wooden oval table in the middle with various seasonings on its surface and herbs hung above it. Seeing the herbs and smelling the scent of various seasonings, I could tell that this one room was a kitchen.

A sudden growl came from my stomach, causing me to blush from embarrassment as Andrei looked at me with wide eyes. The way he reacted was something I should have expected because he was still afraid of me, so seeing him grab something out of the stone in haste made me feel sorry for him. What had happened to him with dragons that has him scared to death of them, a stomach growl would have the one who is cooking laughing, but with him, it was the opposite. Sighing to myself, I walked out of the room to give Andrei space since there would be a chance of tasting burnt food when he is worried about me being behind him, thinking of being eaten by me.

Out of the kitchen and back in the living room, the door to the outside was in view, but leaving right now on an empty stomach would not be the brightest idea. So I walked over to the fireplace and added some wood in there before igniting it with my breath, Andrei would not mind it being warm in his house. With a comfy fire burning, I laid down in front of the fireplace and curled into a ball. The thoughts of today's events and last night were still burned into my memory. The friend I had was dead, apes chased us down and murdered him with spears, they made sure that he had no chance of fighting back by killing him off with a spear coated in poison. Seeing a friend die by my own stupidity made me feel guilty, I was responsible for his death for adventuring past the village's borders. A stubborn pink dragoness wanting adventure and seeing the world and finding my hero was the cause of Firgarrus' death, he warned me about apes running around the forest. What did the pink dragoness do? She did not pay any attention to his warning and continue running around in the forest, causing the young adult dragon to chase after her.

"By the ancestors, I am a stupid dragon! He died because of my arrogance...I should have listened to him...I should have heeded his warnings and stayed at the village, but instead of doing so I wanted adventure and to find Spyro..." Before I could sulk more, something poked me in the back.

Raising my head up and looking back, the "something" that had poked me in the back was one of those Grublins. It kept on poking me, which was quickly getting annoying, before scratching its head with the same claw it used to poke me. From stories about these Grublins, they were creatures of darkness created by Malefor himself, used for the purpose to fight his war against everything. Seeing one in person was somewhat surprising as they were supposed to be underground, but this was the first time being next to one that was alone.

"Ought. Ood or armr, bu livin beast." It spoke! The thing spoke draconic, though not really that well, it spoke!

The grub looked up at me and ran to the kitchen where Andrei was at. After seeing the grublin run, it showed me how different they are from their past selves during the war with Malefor. Instead of being brutal mindless lumps of dirt, now they were more alive than before, having personality and being more self-aware of themselves. Yesterday also supported that they were not the same grublins as before, and with the help of the two humans they were more wise and well-armed. Being the witness of what they could do, the humans could have been highly ranked commanders for Malefor's dark army, but they were not.

Suddenly a strong mouth-watering smell filled the air, my maw built up saliva inside as the imaginations of the mind began to wonder what had that smell of cooked meat along with two other unknown scents. I swallowed the built-up saliva and stood up before heading to the kitchen. Whatever Andrei was cooking had to be flavorful, maybe it might be more than that!

Trotting my way to the kitchen, I let my nose guide me to what was giving off that delicious smell, but when I turned the corner of the doorway, my head bumped into something. A single shake of my head brought me back from reality, whatever I hit was both strong and solid. My eyes wandered up from the ground to a pair of legs with a stone wrapped around them to the head of the owner of those legs. It was the other brother, the one who convince Andrei to let me sleep in his bed. His lips moved back as a smile showed before he spoke.

"Andrei, guess who is tranced by your cooking!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Andrei: I still cannot believe we have a little dragoness as a pet?**

**Ember: Hey!**

**Samuel: Get used to it big bro because she's staying with us!**

**Andrei: WHAT!? WHY IS SHE STAYING!? **

**Ember: I want to stay because of how comfy your beds are with all those thick animal fur and fluffy pillows and warm blankets.**

**Andrei: Take the bed with you and get the fuck out! OUT YOU SCALEY PINK THING!**

**Samuel: I do not think she can carry the bed by herself.**

**Ember: That is rude of you to say that, you hairless ape!**

**Andrei: I'm sorry princess peach, but do I look like I give a literal fuck about it being rude!?**

**Ember: Why you!**

**Samuel: Great, from fear to hate then to fear…like a fucking cycle…**

The sound of burning embers in a quiet room filled the atmosphere with a warm feeling. Any dragon who was on the spot of the pink dragon would feel the opposite than warmth, they would feel the cold feeling from the eerie quietness from a shirtless human sitting on the couch across them. However, Ember did not feel cold because of the warm fire and the friendly feeling radiating off the man, she did not believe she would be in danger between the two brothers, but that was not true. What goes between the two will only be known by them.

-Ember-

I stared at the fire, watching the flames flicker in every direction it chooses, as the crackling embers softly pop and glow. The warmth from the fire kept me warm and help relax my racing mind. Yesterday was still an experience I will never forget, but that goes for today as well, waking up in the bed of a hooman and gaining his trust (that is what she wants to believe) to cook for me. My belly was full of well-seasoned meat, I had wanted seconds before resting next to the fire.

The hooman named Andrei had gone upstairs to rest and regain his energy as the other brother sat on the couch and watched me with interest in his eyes. Samuel had wanted a word with me about certain topics that his brother should have to worry about, though that may not be true. The way he acts and spoke showed how kind and curious he was, but his voice made him sound like he was a bedtime story villain to scare the hatchlings. Although despite having a deep voice, he seemed like a kind hooman.

"So Ember, where exactly do you live in the forest?" Samuel leaned back on the couch and stretched his arms out, his shoulders barely made a pop sound as the muscles slightly flexed and showed certain where most of his muscles were at. I could not help but stare at them as he spoke. " We explored a small portion of it and had not seen your kind before in any parts of our forest, but seeing you now intrigues me of your presence being here, no less captured by apes who planned on selling you."

Being reminded of that has extinguished my curiosity of his body to sadness. He did not seem fazed by my mood changing from curiosity and warmth to sudden chilling cold and miserable. Were humans liked this when they ask a question and bring back bad memories after that said question?

For a moment I sighed and shook my head before answering, " My village is in a clear plain with a dirt path leading to Warfang, I only know that I was venturing east before the apes captured me, but after that the direction of home is unknown. as well. However, I know what the village was like being home to another breed of khajiit, Fauns, and earth dragons, my family and I were visiting there to spend time with our cousins, but as you see now...one of them were killed... "

"I am sorry about that." Confused about why he was apologizing about the loss of my kind, I asked a question.

"Why are you sorry? You did not kill him or lead him to his death, so why do you apologize for nothing done by you?" He sighed and shook his head before answering.

"It is how we "humans," say that we are sorry for your misfortune of a loss of a kind or something slash someone precious to you. We may not have done anything to cause your cousin's death, but I am sorry for your lost." Humans have a weird way of speech as well as showing their emotions for a stranger's lost.

"May you allow yourself to inform me about how you have lost your kin and how you were captured by the apes? From all I know about them is that from the end of the war against a dragon of darkness, the curse on those primitives have been lifted, but not all of them were fortunate. Would you be comfortable telling me about that?"

Silence filled the air as I looked at Samuel, he was asking questions too personal from my comfort, but if I do not answer them then would he be less forgiving than what he was showing now? Andrei may fear dragons, but his brother did not show the same fear. Maybe humans did not know about personal subjects that should never be talked about so easily. Although Samuel would ask again if I do decline to answer his question.

With a sigh, I answered his question, "I was acting like a hatchling when my parents and I came to the village, my want for exploring around the forest was the only thing I could think about at the moment when visiting my cousins, the way I acted could be compared to a hatchling when they chase something that caught their interest. One time after the six days had passed by, my "adventurous" wanted more than running around the edge of the forest, so is a complete fool I ran further into the forest. One of my cousins, Firgarrus, followed me, he had warned me before that apes were around, but instead of heeding his warning and turning back...I ignored them and continue galloping deep in the forest until I came across a clear patch."

"Of course, Firgarrus had followed me and told me to return back to the village, but then I began to act more like a hatchling and spoiled noble and argued back. If my snotty self did not happen, then maybe we would not have been discovered by the apes and attacked by them. Firgarrus put himself between me and the apes, he used his earth element to fire a spiked boulder at them, but one of them, a new ape I never heard of or seen before, tossed a spear and landed a blow in his eye. The scream of agony he mad shook me as I could not do a single thing other than being in the way. Despite having a spear in his eye, Firgarrus still stood his ground, to protect me. He yelled and yelled for me to get away, but I could not fly because of how my body felt paralyzed as if a paralyze toad had touched me, so instead of flying I ran. Although the apes were focused on him, a small party of them took off after me. They chased me through the forest until I triggered one of their traps..."

The silence was now between us as the small explanation of my capture made human thinking. Well, I believe he was thinking since he was looking out the window, not exactly sure what the human was staring at though. Although I am hoping he was not listening to me.

The human's lips moved as he muttered something, I did not hear a single word from him though. He looked at me, his eyes wandering over my body. I watched his small beady eyes flick over to my tail then to my wings. Soon I realized why he was gazing down at me. Turning my head and looking down at my wings, they had holes in them and cuts. When I stretched one of them out, one of them had a long gash across between my fingers (phalanges). There was no chance for me to fly with wings like this.

"_If only there was a red crystal around, a simple shard from the gem would heal my wings._" A thought suddenly popped up, red crystals naturally grow around Avalar, meaning there might be some around this area.

"Are there any red crystals here?" Samuel raised his brow.

"Come again?" I shook my head and repeated myself.

"Are there any red crystals here, around the area?" The human scratched his chin as he spoke.

"We have not seen any crystals other than some gems underground." Hope flew away like a bird, there were no red crystals nearby. How would I be able to heal my wing and fly home to show my family that I am safe?

Before my mind began to dwell in despair, Samuel spoke again. "Seeing your expression, I bet these red crystals would be something important, but after telling you that there were none around, it seemed like you just lost hope. Since I'm a bit of a gambling man, I can make a guess and say you want to return back to the village. And seeing how your wings are cut and have holes scattered across them, I could make you a deal on returning home."

My eyes were focused on Samuel when he said that, he would give me a chance to go home. Though, what would the deal be? I tilt my head to the side, confused about what sort of deal he wants. The human chuckled and stood up from where he sat, walking over to me before resting a hand on my cheek. I flinched when his hand touched my cheek, they felt a bit rough and smooth.

"What would that deal be?" A smile formed on his lips as he withdrew his hand. The spot where his hand was at suddenly felt cold.

"If we, Andrei and I, take you back to your village safe and sound, then you will have to come and visit my brother. He may be afraid of your species, but if a certain pink dragon could ease that fear then he would no longer be afraid. Do you see where I am going with this." I nodded and understood what he was saying, but visiting would not be a high chance I could do.

"Good." Samuel walked back to where he once was and sat back down. My eyes caught something around his wrist, making me curious about what it was.

"What's that around your arm?" He lifted his arm that had the object that caught my attention, its appearance looked similar to a Faun's bracelet with three white gems in them and two purple ones.

"This is just a sign of peace between the grublins and Humans, a Shaman grublin made this. If any of the other tribes around the area saw this, they would know that I am friendly and part of a bigger tribe of their race. The bracelet helped many times and saved me from a certain run-in with various grublins around the forest. As long I wear this then my chances of having allies by my side would be a guarantee in this forest."

I stared at the bracelet and began to think of the choices given me to. Accepting the deal would allow me to go back home and see my family show them that I was okay and safe, but the downside on that will be spending time with Andrei and not scaring him off; although, our first time speaking with each other did not start with him screaming in terror and clawing his way out from under me, so there could be a chance this deal will work. Declining the offer would be me being stuck here, my family will get worried and begin to think that the worse had happened to me, and I would not be able to see Spyro for a long time until my wing heals or I find a way out of the forest without being attacked again by either the apes or wild animals. The choice of picking one of the two felt easy, but at the same time it felt hard because how they both have their downsides and upside, and the fact that accepting the deal felt like I should pick that now.

I groan and shook my head, thinking this over again. If I did accept it, my chances of going back to the village will be true and the protection from the two humans and the grublins in the forest would keep the wild beasts and apes lurking around away. Although if I were to decline it, then what would happen? I may have rambled about it taking a while for my wings to heal and my family and Spyro, but what if Samuel does not like it being declined? He is only nice now because how he shows his kindness to me after saving me, but he had killed the apes with the grublins and had even sneaked his way in before Andrei killed that oranged long-armed ape.

The thoughts of dying now had helped me picked my choice. "I accept your offer. I will spend time with your brother, but can we make it on every second and fourth day in the cycle?"


End file.
